


Oh, Quiznack

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Lance and Keith get paired up on a mission to discover life on an uncharted planet.Their fighting causes things to go awry.They get stuck in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 27





	Oh, Quiznack

"I can't believe I got stuck with you. Out of everyone!"

"Hey, I'm not thrilled about it either."

Lance and Keith were partnered up on Voltron's latest mission (to contact life on an uncharted planet). Of course they were.

"Ugh, my feet hurt!

"Would you stop whining? We literally just got here," Keith spits out.

Lance continues to whine.

"The ground is hurting my feet! It's crumbling beneath me and brittle as bones."

Keith couldn't help but agree. Of course, he'd never admit that to Lance.

They kept walking, pushing back brush. Keith couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut. 

Something didn't feel right.

.Suddenly, Lance had a brilliant idea.

He jogged forward, ahead of Keith.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith huffs, arms crossing.

"Just scoping out the area, don't worry so much, mullet. You'll get lines."

Keith opened his mouth to retort, only to get smacked in the face by a giant leaf. 

"Lance!" He growls out.

Lance cackles, doubling over in laughter.

Keith stomps forward. 

Before Lance can even take a breath, he's suddenly being shoved back.

The wind gets knocked out of him.

"Oof!" He yelps.

Lance stumbles back, trying to catch himself.

All of a sudden, his legs slip back, sinking into the ground.

His eyes widen.

"Keith, wai-"

Keith launches himself forward, knocking them both to the ground.

After a moment, Lance groans.

He blinks, slowly looking down.

"Keith!" He shrieks.

"What?" Keith snaps.

"Look down you idiot!"

Keith's brow furrows, but he does so, begrudgingly.

His amethyst eyes widen. 

They're both waist deep in a dark, muddy substance. 

Keith twists his torso, attempting to yank himself free.

He doesn't budge an inch.

He looks up, locking eyes with Lance

Keith's eyes darken.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?!? How is this my fault?!?!" Lance exclaims.

"You're the one who started this!" 

Lance rolls his eyes, saying, "You're the one who always rises to the bait!"

"Well, then why don't you stop baiting me?" Keith retorts, voice cold as ice.

Lance huffs.

He inspects his arms, watching as they slowly sink into the surrounding mud.

He takes a deeo breath, bracing himself.

Suddenly, he scrunches his shoulders up and tries to yank his arms out. His muscles scream in protest, stretching to their limit. 

He groans, face straining.

Keith scoffs.

"Lance, what are you doing?"

Lance doesn't respond.

His face grows red as he continues stretching. 

His teeth clench in pain as he suddenly feels a ripping pain ignite and ripple down his left shoulder.

Suddenly, Keith's eyes widen. 

"Lance, stop."

Lance ignores, him, hissing through clenched teeth, "Can't. Got to... get us out..."

Keith's throat restricts. 

In a tightened voice, he bites out, "You're hurting yourself! Stop it, Lance!"

Lance pants, before sucking in a sharp breath and pulling harder.

They're both up to their torso in mud by now.

Keith panicks, mind running a mile a second.

"Lance, this isn't helping! You're only hurting yourself more. We need to come up with a solution," He exclaims, voice dripping with desperation.

Lance finally stops, groaning in frustration or pain. 

Keith isn't sure.

He watches, intently, as Lance sucks in sharp breaths.

They sit in uncomfortable silence. 

Lance doesn't meet his eyes as he mutters, "Why are we always fighting?"

Silence.

"I don't know," Keith offers, weakly.

Lance bites his lip.

In a small, ragged voice, he says, "Could... Could we maybe... stop?

Keith's face tightens.

Lance flinches, shutting his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, a light, breathy chuckle fills the empty air.

Lance's eyes blink open.

Keith is looking at him, lips curved into a small smile.

"Yeah, I think we should try that. At least, for the sake of the universe."

Lance lets out a dry laugh.

"Hah. Definitely."

Lance looks back down. 

The mud is pooling at his neck, clinging to his loose curls.

His breath quickens, eyes widening in panic.

"Keith..."

"I know."

Lance's face sags. 

His voice cracks, words spewing out like a fountain, "I'm so sorry, Keith. Fuck! I'm so sorry. Ay Dios Mio! We're going to die and it's my fucking fault. Death by space mud! Mierda! Mamá is going to be so pissed."

Keith watches as Lance's breathing quickens. His chest constricts. He feels so helpless.

Lance starts hyperventilating.

A horrible wheezing sound rattles through Lance's chest.

Keith shakes his head, snapping himself out of it.

"Lance, I need you to listen to me!. Focus on my voice. Take a deep breath. In for four, hold for four, out for six."

Lance listens to Keith, repeating the process until he can finally get enough air. 

Keith frowns, watching as Lance takes in several more shuddery breaths.

When the color returns to Lance's face, Keith notices his gaze lingering on his left shoulder that's quickly being consumed by mud 

"How bad is the damage?"

"What?" Lance asks, breathlessly.

Keith's mouth hardens into a firm line.

"Your arm. What's the damage?"

Lance tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, willing himself not to tear up from the pain.

"'s not so bad."

"Lance."

Lance whines, high and loud.

"Agh! It hurts. R-Radiating up my arm."

Keith gives a wry smile.

"Big word there, sharpshooter."

Lance gives a weak smile.

"Thanks, samurai."

Keiths eyes suddenly harden.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

Lance's eyebrow quirks.

"How?" He asks, tiredly.

Suddenly, Keith's eyes light up.

"Remember why we're here?"

Lance is silent for a moment, before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah. How's that going to help us?" Lance asks, voice dripping with confusion.

Keith smirks.

"Let's find our answer now."

Keith takes a deep breath.

"HEEEELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!"

Lance winces as Keith screams at the top of his lungs, voice booming like thunder. 

Deep. Low. Powerful.

His eyes widen in amazement.

This is the loudest Keith's ever been.

It's... kinda hot.

Lance shakes the thought from his mind immediately.

A determined look crosses his face. 

He takes a deep breath, joining in.

"SAVE US!!! HEEEELP!!! WE'RE IN DANGEEERR!!!"

Suddenly, a rustling sound is heard from beyond the trees, a few yards away. 

Lance and Keith lock eyes.

They nod once, mutually.

"HELP US!!! PLEASE!!! SAVE US!"

The rustling sound gets closer and closer. 

The sounds of snapping twigs cracking under pressure. 

The noise is soon surrounding them.

Lance and Keith look at each other, gulping.


End file.
